BAD BOYS
by xoxokittykat
Summary: Vanity. Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. A bad boy can change a good girl forever…CloudTifa. When Cloud’s sent to kidnap Tifa one fateful night, fire meets ice. A dark, sensual fanfic.


**Authors Note: This story is meant to be a little dark, with the pairing being Cloud/Tifa, and a little Cloud/other pairings. You can check out my profile for info about updates for this story, etc. I've never done a real story where I've actually planned it out, so this is really like my first fanfic, so any opinions, criticism, anything would be greatly appreciated. :) This is the first lemon I ever wrote so I'm sorry if it's really bad! And sorry for any grammatical errors, I've never been good at proof reading. Oh, and I don't own the song "Pushing Me Away" by Linkin Park. I hope you review because I spent a hella lot of time to make sure everything was perfect for reading, and it feels good to know it wasn't in vain. :) **

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own FFVII, or any of the characters. **

**Warnings for this Chapter: Some lime/lemonish. **

**Bad Boys**

**Chapter One: Pushing Me Away**

**

* * *

**

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_

* * *

_

Ecstasy. At least, didn't Reno whisper something like that before hastily shoving the little pill down her throat? She was somewhere in between heaven and hell. A train wreck where everything felt wrong, but too good to stop. She felt herself inching over to the worst effect the pill could condemn. When the effects it brought would wane, allowing her access to count the sins she saw, but couldn't push away. The music pulsed through her body, and she found herself go numb again. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to lose control.

Reno watched his little vixen from one of the many beds that the club had lined against the walls of the second floor. An amused look and his trademark smirk openly mocked her. The club was littered with drugs and the poignant smell of sex. On the beds, on the floor, the bar, everywhere. He felt slender arms around him, some trying to tug his tie off and undo his shirt. Tifa looked so carefree and relaxed. His lips locked with another's, but his gaze never wavered from Tifa.

He loved the power he felt. How women would cling to him like white on rice at the mere mention of his name. Because attached to Reno Turk, was heiress. He had been with well over hundreds of women. But Tifa was different. Somehow the witch had managed to infatuate him since the moment he'd first met her in the slums. She was a walking aphrodisiac. Her eyes were an open book, her brave front greatly outweighed by the vulnerability that was so painfully obvious, much to her disdain. Tifa was beautiful -no- gorgeous, and ever so insecure. Perfect.

And then there was that…innocence. And in his own dark humor, found this to be an irresistible opportunity. So he'd given her an alternative. Be either raped or murdered in the slums or live with him.

He had his fair share of good looks. Even without the millions of dollars, women would undoubtedly want him. But Tifa was far out of anyone's reach, millions or not. So how do you keep a girl that's far out of your league, and make her completely submissive? You fuck her up. That's what you do.

* * *

She felt like she was lying on ice. Tifa cracked a groggy eye open, and inwardly winced. The bathrooms fluorescent lighting seemed to drill into her head. She lifted a graceful hand to shield her eyes. Her mind felt fuzzy. Had she been drinking? Her hands felt the cold, dirty tiles of a bathroom. She got up and limped over to the sink. She raised her eyes unwillingly towards the mirror. Her chestnut hair was a mess, and her short black halter dress had hiked up considerably. She rubbed her temples and forced her mind to think straight. But thinking meant feeling, something she normally tried to avoid altogether. 

A wave of panic crept over her. She sucked her breath in and held it. She stared at her reflection like it held the answer she was looking for. When she felt that she had finally had gathered enough courage, she looked at the pink diamond encrusted wristwatch. It was four in the morning.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' She slumped over the sink and started to berate herself.

If she went home now, she'd have hell to pay with Reno.

She felt her body lightly shake. And if she went home even later…she could hold off going back, but sooner or later, it was inevitable. And what would he do to her then? She cursed her heart for not being able to calm down. She couldn't afford to have an anxiety attack and break down now. Her mind set in stone, so took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, and let her breath out.

She walked out of the bathroom into what looked like a seedy club, and at four in the morning, it was still going strong. Hands grabbed at her, voices cajoled her, but she pushed everything back in a nervous fury.

Normally she would have been elated at the cold November chill that greeted her once she was outside, but as she saw the doormen over at Turk Condo's giving her sympathetic knowing glances, she pinched herself so her skin wouldn't feel as raw as it did now, anticipating what was to come.

She reached the private elevator, and pushed it to Reno's private room.

'One foot in front of the other.' She listened to the clicks her heels made against the hardwood flooring of the hallway.

'Turn the doorknob.' When had he started affecting her this much? And so it begins.

* * *

Tifa tilted her chin upwards in false courage, and let the tense atmosphere settle down a bit before closing the door behind her. The whole place was dark, the only light permitted was that from the several windows of their living room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Reno coolly sitting on one of the black leather chairs. 

His body faced hers, his legs crossed, and his arm laying on the armrest lazily. His chin was propped up with his hand, a pensive and slightly wicked glint in his eye. Tifa stilled. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, then closed it as if he changed his mind. He grinned at her.

"Where were you?" Silence.

"I look away for one second, and you're gone." When she ignored him a second time, an irritated look crossed his face. He patted his lap.

She hesitated for a second before walking over to sit on his lap. His smirk was practically glowing. He grabbed her face harshly with one hand and forced her to make eye contact with him.

"What do you think you're doing? Answer me damnit!" She gasped in surprise as he punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor in a disheveled heap.

"Reno, stop!" she shakily challenged. He ignored her, and got up from the chair, sauntering over to her with an angry expression and slapped her.

"Did you forget who you belonged to? Did you meet a nice little boyfriend?" He kneeled down so they were eye level.

"I hope you at least sucked him dry, baby." He yanked at her hair. She felt her anger twitching inside of her.

"No, stop! I didn't! You know I didn't! If anyone did anything, it'd be you with all those whores-" He slapped her harder.

She quickly closed her mouth, and redirected her embittered glare to the floor. Reno was pleasantly surprised that she still had a quick temper to match his. Most of the girls he'd been with would've been submissive by now. He pulled her closer to him, until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Of course you didn't. You're a fucking joke, it was a joke, baby. Who the fuck would want some stupid, ugly, whore?" Her confidence took a sharp blow. His light chiding voice turned nasty.

"I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you." A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"In fact, I want you to pray to God for having a boyfriend like me." His face was dead serious, his eyes gleaming with malice.

She felt a wave of emotion flow through her that she couldn't identify. Outrage? Humiliation?

His gripe now focused on her slender neck.

"Say it!" He demanded.

How degrading.

"Thank you-" She felt a sob rise in her throat and tried her best to swallow it with Reno's vice gripe still around her neck.

"Say it!" He repeated.

'Suck it up, Tifa, suck it up.' She closed her eyes tightly. Then she reopened her eyes with false strength.

"Thank you God for-" How could she fucking go through with this?

"For what!" He yelled.

"For Reno." He laughed, clearly enjoying this.

"What's my name?" This was one of Reno's favorite games. A fun joke.

"Reno!" She choked out.

He released her, and stayed there for a second, watching Tifa gasp for breath. She kept her gaze steady on the fluffy white carpet. He crushed his lips against hers, allowing his tongue to fight for control against her own. She was intoxicating, absolutely arousing. He roughly pulled her hair when he felt her try to pull away.

She reluctantly let out a whimper of pain as he continued to toy with her. After he broke the kiss, he patted her head, mouthing the words 'good girl' and got up to walk over to the bedroom.

"Oh, and by the way. Can you sleep on the couch tonight? I'm having some guests come over. Love you, Tifa." He glanced back at her before closing the bedroom doors.

Tifa gritted her teeth. The guests wouldn't happen to be wearing five inch heels, now would they, Reno?

* * *

Sometimes sex is just what you need. No strings attached hot, kinky, animalistic sex. Where you don't think, but you rely instead on your most basic instincts, sex. 

He felt lithe fingers slid through his messy blonde hair, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. She gasped in shock at how silky it was, and how erotically enticing whenever a strand accidentally brushed over her most sensitive area. His tongue delved in, and mercilessly licked away at her g-spot. She arched her back and without any reservations, let out a moan, and orgasmed.

He got up from what he was doing and licked some of her juices off his fingers. She gasped in surprise, and how erotic the simple action was. After all, this was Cloud Strife. A man who lived and breathed sex, the one area where he wasn't emotionally callous.

He kissed her with expertise, as he reached behind her for something. He took the thin sheet she had accidentally kicked away in passion, and tied it into a makeshift rope. He never failed to surprise her. She normally wasn't the type to do this, but he wasn't an ordinary man. It was as if God himself had given him life. Women and men alike flocked to him. He tied her wrists tightly to the headboard, mixing the sensation of slight pain, for more pleasure.

She found him hovering over her with his cock aimed at her mouth.

"Suck." He said evenly. She complied greedily, finding it hard to deep throat all of him though. When he had had enough of that, he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees, and with a guiding hand, thrusted into her.

He was bigger than most men she had been with, being able to pleasure her in places most men couldn't reach. She didn't care if anyone could hear her; she let out scream after reckless scream, hitting her peak several times. After a while, she felt him pull out of her, his seed spilling onto her back.

She had never felt so good, so alive. She felt him reach over and untie her. He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed slightly panting, his head in his hands.

She rolled over onto her side, and let her gluttonous eyes devour him. Delicious. To her dismay, he got up suddenly and began to put on his clothes. For a second she reeled back from the hurt, then nervously laughed, trying to remedy the situation.

"Come on Cloud, lets just…hold each other for a sec-" He yanked his hand from hers just as she had grasped it. If it were a different situation, he would've laughed at how she tried to put affection into something that never even required love.

"No, I think I should be going." His eyes looked calm as he focused his eyes to some imaginary point on the wall, but his demeanor was tense.

"Cloud, listen to me! I'm not one of your stupid sluts; you can't treat me like this!" She decided to cut the nice act; she knew Cloud was never one for games.

"Now Aeris, you're starting to get fucking annoying." He countered nonchalantly. He casually continued to dress.

Aeris felt herself teetering on the edge of hysteria, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. He looked back at her and felt a tinge of pity for her. A few weeks ago she made a bet with him. If she managed to make him get attached to her in a period of two weeks, he'd have to take her as his girlfriend, one of the most coveted titles of only the most privileged people. It was either he took the bet or she swore she would kill herself, and he decided he didn't need to add another murder to his list over a hopeless wager.

Aeris let the tears flow freely down her face that was now twisted in bitterness. What could he have said? You should know the game before you play it. Her girlish hopes wouldn't be enough to make him feel affection towards her. He didn't want to leave on that note with someone so blatantly fooled by 'love'. So he offered false sympathy.

"You can't make me love you. I know you knew that." Cloud stated.

"Can anyone!" She hissed back. He watched the last of her normally charismatic façade melt away to reveal her true self. Another selfish person blinded by their own desires.

This was his queue to leave. She watched as the man she loved turn his back on her. Was it possible that her charm, wit, and beauty couldn't break through to him? In the end, she just proved to him that she was one of his sluts. She sat there, in the wrinkled sheets, drenched in the pain she had brought upon herself, the prize for her own foolishness.

To Be Continued…


End file.
